


Take Me

by Neeneeg25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, San Diego Comic-Con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conference felt like it lasted a life time but finally everyone answered there final questions and proceeded to take Kit and his cast members to the fans autograph signing tables. Everyone was lined up single file heading towards the back of the auditorium and down these metal steps. I hurriedly head towards the back so I can catch up to Kit. I pushed my way through the crowd and past the security guard's. I showed the guards my special pass as they stopped me. They let me through and I finally reached the cast members before they exited out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Request from my Tumblr page about Kit having a little quickie during his break from conference at Comic Con 2011 :)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

My ears popped as I heard my boyfriend’s name being called from the podiums microphone and the thousand plus fans cheering and screaming his name. Kit smiled at the screaming crowd as he waved and sat down at his seat. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as I watched him get settled into his seat. His fitted white shirt clung to him as he smiled and answered questions from the fans and podium host. He scanned the room and his eyes locked on mine. I can feel my body grow warm as he glared at me and gave me a small but shy grin. Even though I am his girlfriend and have been for six months already, he still made me blush and feel like I’m melting from the inside.

 

The conference felt like it lasted a life time but finally everyone answered there final questions and proceeded to take Kit and his cast members to the fans autograph signing tables. Everyone was lined up single file heading towards the back of the auditorium and down these metal steps. I hurriedly head towards the back so I can catch up to Kit. I pushed my way through the crowd and past the security guard's. I showed the guards my special pass as they stopped me. They let me through and I finally reached the cast members before they exited out the door.

 

I grabbed Kit's hand and he quickly turned to see who has touched him. He gave me his bright warm smile and moved out of the line to come close to me.

 

"Jen, what are you doing back here?" His voice was rich and smooth that I felt myself grow wet from the sound of his voice. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him closer to me and started to whisper slowly in his ear.

 

"I want you to fuck me...right now..." Kit gave out a surprised and nervous laugh.

 

"You mean...at this moment?” he wasn't helping his cause by deeply looking at me with his soft brown eyes and nervous smile.

 

"I'm still not done yet..." I silenced him with a deep kiss. I moved my hand from his arm and slowly started to caress his surprisingly hard member. He moaned in my mouth as he felt my warm hand.

 

"Fuck me...Please..." i moaned over his lips. I was met with lustful eyes as he grabbed my hand and led me further into the auditorium. I looked forward as he was leading me to a private bathroom. He led me into the room and closed the door behind him. The bathroom was cramped and only had a toilet and small sink. I didn't care where we were, I just wanted him to be inside me.

 

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. His tongue buried into my mouth as I grabbed at his hips and buried my hand in his hair. I grabbed a fist full of his hair as he kissed his way to my neck and started sucking on my flesh. He lifted my tight skit and started to rub over my soaked panties. He pulled them down and turned me over facing the sink and bending me over. I heard his jeans unbuckle and watched him through the mirror as he lifted the bottom of his shirt. He leaned in closer to me and I felt him went inside me deeply. I let out a light moan but I covered my mouth with my one hand and supported myself with the other. He kissed my neck and breathed heavily into my ear. I felt myself tightened around him as I started come. My orgasm rippled through my body as I felt Kit reached in between my legs and started to rub over my aching and sensitive clit.

 

I muffled my scream as he kept pounding away at me.

 

"God...you’re so tight...fuck..." he thrust harder and faster into me and my wetness connecting with his hard cock rang out over the small room.

 

"Fuck!" He breathed hard into my ear and grabbed at my hair and hips. He came so hard that his last thrust almost pushed me into the sink. I let go of my mouth and quickly turned to him. I bent down on my knees and started to suck his semi hard cock. His cum was still dripping from the tip of his member and I lapped every last drop. After I finished sucking him clean and almost bringing him back up, I pulled up his gray fitted jeans and pulled back up my soaked and cold panties. I buckled him back up and fixed his shirt and muffled his hair back in place. I kissed his flushed forehead and gave him a warm smile

 

"See you back at the hotel…"

 

I left him in that cramped bathroom speechless and dumbfounded.


End file.
